1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of content delivery over a network. Specifically, in one exemplary aspect, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for delivering content from a variety of sources in a cable television or satellite network to a client device.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recent advances in content delivery technologies have led to the proliferation of different content sources carrying a wide variety of content. A viewer may be easily overwhelmed by the presentation of hundreds of broadcast channels, purchasable content channels (e.g., VOD, Pay-Per-View, etc.) and the like, offering programming 24 hours per day. A channel-by-channel search for specific content can be tedious and frustrating to the user. With such an abundance of content offered, the user may be unable to rapidly and easily locate content of interest at any one time.
Likewise, other technological advancements have brought into common use electronic devices that allow users to record content received from a bearer network (such as a cable television or satellite network), whether at their premises or another location within the network. These devices include, inter alia, on digital video recorders (DVR), and personal video recorders (PVR). Access to content stored on recording devices further increases the overabundance of content available to the user.
Some existing methods for specifically providing content in which a user may be interested, from among the large quantity and variety of content available, include the utilization of demographic data and/or explicit viewer designation of particular content. For instance, a user may have his/her content pre-selected (or at least the possibilities narrowed) based on their demographics, and/or explicit selections or preferences of the user. However, these methods generate targeted content based only on the information a user specifically gives or enters into the system (or which can be gleaned from their subscriber account, etc.).
Various other solutions have been presented to assist a user in finding content of interest. These include, for example, the utilization of a searchable program guide such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,556 to Beach, et al., issued Jun. 5, 2007 and entitled “Distributed, Interactive Television Program Guide; System and Method”. Customizable program guides are also used in the prior art to provide targeted content to a user. These generally fit into two distinct categories: those in which a user must enter preference data, and those which are able to gather data about a user without user specification. The first category of customizable program guides, as stated, require a user to manually enter preference or other data, which can be inconvenient for the user, and incomplete depending on the level of detail. One example of the first category of customizable program guides is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,355 to Ellis, et al., issued Feb. 27, 2007 and entitled “Program Guide System with Preference Profiles”. Exemplary prior art of the second category of customizable program guides includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,964 to Schaffer, et al., issued Aug. 23, 2005 and entitled “Electronic Program Guide Viewing History Generator Method and System”.
Certain prior art describe creating a dedicated or virtual channel in which targeted content is displayed; however, a majority of the prior art generally relates only to linear television. Linear television is a standard television service wherein the viewer watches a scheduled program at the particular time it's offered. Linear television models do not take into account the use of DVR and other recording apparatus, as well as other delivery paradigm including, for example, VOD and Pay-Per-View.
Other systems create a dedicated or virtual channel by utilization of an on-demand server or by utilization of user-entered information.
Despite the foregoing variety of different delivery and interface technologies associated with the delivery of content over a network, there is a salient need for improved apparatus and methods for providing content that (i) a user is likely to have an interest in or enjoy watching, (ii) places no significant burden on the user (such as having to enter preference information), and (iii) avoids the user having to search through the large quantity of available content. Such apparatus and methods would, in addition to efficiently delivering targeted content according to data and criteria gathered passively from user actions, also ideally afford a user the ability to receive the content as one seamless stream on a virtual channel that was in effect dedicated and tailored to that particular user.
Moreover, the presentation of content on such a virtual channel would take into account non-linear television models (e.g., VOD, nPVR, “start over” features, etc.) as well as linear broadcast models, and could also access indigenous content (such as that disposed on a user's DVR or other premises device).
Additionally, the abovementioned apparatus and methods provide a user with the ability to choose among various recommended content, and present the user with a navigable list of content prioritized according to a system which immediately takes into account the user's activities, and thereby derives an even more finely tuned profile.
These features would also be provided using substantially extant network infrastructure and components, and would be compatible with a number of different client device and delivery systems including wired, optical, and wireless technologies.
Further, the apparatus and methods of the present invention provide users with access to a larger pool of content spanning an entire multiple systems operator's product and/or service line. In other words, via the methods and apparatus discussed herein, a user is not limited to a pool of content by a single content provider, but may be able to access content from various content sources.